A Second Chance What You Didn't Know
by Sup.Sarah
Summary: These a just some outtakes and extras from the story 'A Second Chance.'. What did Alice see, what were the families reaction plus more! Not just a one shot.


**This story is an out take from chapter one of my story ' a second chance '. I know what some of you are thinking, 'Why are you starting a new story when you're not updating the other ones!' but I have a reason, I truly do. I have decided that tonight I am saying 'screw you ' to my assignments and studying, I need to do something else because I just can't concentrate anymore. I can't focus on the other stories that I have so I thought that I would do some Alice point of view. So enjoy and please review! Sarah..**

**Alice Point Of View.**

"Jasper James Whitlock Hale Cullen!" I screamed at my husband. His head snapped up to look at me. He was, quite obviously, startled, as was the rest of the house, and myself quite frankly. I could count the number of times that I had screamed in rage on my fingers, and the times that those screams had been directed on my husband on one hand.

"What's wrong Alice? Did you see something?" He looked concerned now. I was so sick of that look. My husband was only ever concerned these days, and guilty and sad of course. I knew that he still loved me and I could never truly stay angry at him, but I was just so sick of seeing him sad, of seeing everybody sad. He got up and walked over to me. He picked me up and cradled me to his chest before sitting on one of the soft chairs that was in the library.

"I didn't see anything, not from my visions anyway."

"Then what is wrong?" I looked into his eyes and knew that he knew what was wrong. Worse, he thought that he was the problem. "That's a stupid question, I already know what." I nodded. "You hate being so sad, you hate everybody else being so sad, you hate seeing what leaving did to all of us, and you hate me like this."

"I don't hate you! I could never hate you Jazz, I love you." I kissed him lightly on the lips and let him feel my love through the kiss and with his empathetic power. To my surprise and delight he smiled into the kiss. Jasper almost never smiled these days.

"I didn't mean like that love, I meant that you don't like seeing me so sad."

"Well that is true, I just can't stand this anymore."

"I am sorry."

"This is not your fault."

"I attacked her!"

"And we both know that nobody blames you for that, not even Edward and particularly not Bella. She loved you like a big brother and we both know that. She did not blame you."

"Do you see anything changing?"

I shrugged, to be truthful, I hadn't seen much of anything lately. I had been trying to block Bella at the start and now she was barely even there, though I did not like what I saw at all. She was sleeping at the moment. And Edward, well, I didn't like to look for Edward too much anymore. Edward was dead, more than just in physical form.

"Bella is sleeping."

Jasper cringed. "Is she screaming yet?"

"No, not yet." I heard Esme and Carlisle on the other side of the door. She sighed at the news and I could hear the fabric of their clothing rustle and his lips against her forehead. "You two can come in you know that right?" I giggled. They opened the door and Carlisle poked his head in, smiling sheepishly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am not yelling at anybody anymore."

"Well that's good, angry Alice can be scary." Esme grinned as she followed her husband through the door. She loved when we were all together, those times were so rare these days. "And what about Edward? Have you seen anything about Edward?"

I let my eyes blank over and tried to focus on Edward, tried to see. The vision came to me much easier than they usually did these days. Edward was sitting on a plane next to a woman, her baby, the littlest one, was one her lap and the other one, more towards the toddler age, was sitting on the seat next to her. "Edward is on a plane."

"What?" Said Esme and Carlisle.

"But where is Edward going to?" Carlisle asked me. I saw him getting off the plane at….. Port Angeles?

Port Angeles!

"Edward's going back!" I screamed in elation.

"What?" I heard them scream, even Rosalie and Emmett were running up the stairs to us right now.

I saw Edward running back to Forks but the vision was slightly blurry. There was something that needed to be decided yet.

"He is on the plane back! I knew that we would go back eventually!" I ran to the other side of the library and picked up the mobile phone that I had put there earlier that day. I dialed in Edward's number and waited until the phone was picked up.

"Edward!"

"Hello sister dear, whatever may I do for you?" Edward sounded so bored but I could see that he was smirking at me, thank God, I hadn't seen him do that in what seemed like years.

"Oh come off it Edward I can see that smirk. Now I'm gathering up the family and we should be in Forks a few hours after you as you will be landing in 48 minutes. Bella should be home by the time that you get there but I'm not sure, she's blurry because my brother wouldn't let me look for her. I honestly can't remember why I put up with that guy….." That was too true, though I knew the answer. Edward might be a git sometimes but I did love him.

"Because you love me, and I'm going back." That was a good way to get respect, sound like a five year old boy, nice going.

"Oh that's right! Well anyway, I must be off, these suitcases will not pack themselves and I have a best friend to soon be reacquainted with. Don't hog her alright? Talk later Edward and I'll see you soon!" And then I hung up.

"Well what are you all just sitting there for! Get packing, I will get the flight for us!" And then we all raced off to do what was needed of us. We were all excited about getting back together, we needed our family.


End file.
